max and fang fight
by ThisLoserLovesYooh
Summary: way before jeb disappered and the flock still lived with him, max and fang used to to train togther. what happens when someone gets hurt? ONESHOT!


**OK EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST SO BE NICE! THIS IS BACK WHEN THE FLOCK STILL LIVED WITH JEB AND MAX AND FANG USE TO TRAIN TOGETHER.**

**:'( I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. WAHHHHH!**

MAX POV

I looked deep in to Fang's eyes. There was nothing there but blackness, but you could sense how tense he was. How prepared he was to battle. He stared back, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Suddenly, he pounced. His fingers barley brushed my shoulder when I ducked and he flew over me. I whipped around to see him standing up when I attacked him. I kicked him in the stomach. He successfully pushed me back about an inch while he can regained balance. We both swung at each other missing several times until I punched him right in the nose.

With blood dripping down his face, he tackled me. He punched me at least 3 times in my face before I could get him off me. He kicked me hard in my gut and I fell to the ground. Crap. Fang kicked me in my stomach twice. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down. When he tried to kick me again I grabbed his foot and pulled it to my face. He didn't understand what I was doing long enough for me to bite his ankle. When he reached down to try and pry me off of him, I took his hand and pulled him down.

He fell next to me and hit the ground hard. I climbed on top of him and I started throwing punches in his face. He let me hit him a couple of time until he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me off of him. When did Fang get so strong?

FANG POV

I shoved Max off of me and she flew back about 6 feet. I got up and walked over to her. She was already standing up and we both stood there and stared at each other. Her hair was a mess. It was tangled in a knot and streaked with blood. Her shirt was covered in blood and her jeans were ripped. Her right eye was swelling from where I had punched her and blood was coming out of her mouth and nose. I probably looked the same.

She suddenly ran towards me. She faked like she was going to punch me but kicked me in my side. I gasped and fell over. Geez, when did Max get so strong? She kicked me in my side like I did to her earlier. Before she could kick me again I sat up and pushed her over. She scooted back and got up and I immediately went after her. I punched in her nose twice the she ducked and punched me in my stomach. Hard.

While I was recovering from the punch, she snapped out her wings and jumped in to the air.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I reached up to grab her foot but she kicked me in the face. I heard her laugh as she flew up.

Ok now I was angry. I snapped out my wings too and followed her. She flew about 200 ft in the air until she stopped and turned around to see me right there flying towards her. She had, like, a millisecond to look surprised until I slammed in to her. We kicked and punched each other in the air for what felt like hour until we eventually forgot to flap our wings. We didn't even realize we were falling.

Max was underneath me so when we hit the ground I smashed in to her then rolled to the side. I got up expecting Max to be there waiting to punch me in the face but instead, she was still on the ground. I slowly walked over to her thinking that she might be messing with me, but when I got to her, she was holding her right shoulder breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and barley choked out, "No my shoulder is **killing** me."

I reached down and touched her shoulder and she winced. Her bones were all shifted. My eyes shot open wide. It felt bad. Real bad.

"Hold on, I'll get Jeb!" I said and ran to get Jeb.

I ran in the kitchen and saw Jeb at the table on his laptop.

"Jeb, Max is hurt!" I told him

"What happened ?"

"We were training against each other when we fell I guess she landed wrong on her shoulder." I said and be both ran out the door to were Max was laying in the grass.

"Max, honey, are you ok?" jeb asked.

"No my shoulder hurts" she replied. Jeb and I helped Max sit up. Jeb touched Max's shoulder in several different spots and Max winced everytime he moved his hand. I grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"Thanks" she said. I just smiled back.

Jeb sighed. "She just dislocated it. Max, this might hurt a bit." Jeb positioned his hands on Max's shoulder and twisted real hard until there was a "pop" noise. Max made a little scream then relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked at Jeb. He smiled at her.

"All better," he said. She smiled back.

"Thanks." Jeb winked at her in when back inside.

Max sighed. " Well that was fun" she said. I smiled at her. She looked down at her hand which I was still holding. "You can let go of my hand now," she said.

I let go of her hand and blushed but as soon as it was there it was gone. She smiled back at me. She stood up and said, "Race you to the house."

I laughed " Your on." I said as we both ran to the kitchen as fast as we could.

J**R&R!**J


End file.
